A canvas having a border capable of being transformed into a frame or shadowbox is provided. The canvas may be blank or may be imprinted with a graphic design. The canvas may be transformed from a first orientation to a second or a third orientation wherein in the first orientation the canvas is in a generally flat configuration and wherein in the second and the third orientation the border of the canvas is folded backward to form a frame (in the second orientation) or forward to form a shadowbox (in the third orientation). In an embodiment, a slightly raised ridge may be present on the back of the canvas to allow the frame to lock into position when the canvas is folded backward. The extended tab portions of the top, the bottom, the front and the back may be removed to insert the canvas into a standard frame.
Over the years, attempts have been made to provide a canvas having a border for creating a frame. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,478,491 to Sturba discloses a display apparatus formed from sheet of stock which has an image portion separable from a support portion wherein an image is printed on a display side of the image portion and the two portions assembled together to form an integral frame free-standing display. The sheet is provided with die cut and score lines so that no cutting or pasting is required. A computer program enables the combination of digital photographs, simulated picture frame images, clip art and text for processing through a personal computer printer.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,061 Janetzke discloses a picture frame having a flat sheet having opposite front and back sides and partitioned into top and bottom pages. The bottom page includes a picture site, and the top page includes a border. The border is sized to frame the picture site upon folding together of the top and bottom pages. A picture is printed on the picture site and is surrounded by the border printed with graphics.
Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,897 to Ertzan discloses a self-contained, built-in and reversible greeting, letter and/or photograph frame with cover, all suitable for mailing as an all-in-one unit, thereby eliminating the need for a separate envelope. In addition, when the unit is reversed upon itself and fastened, the unit becomes a stand exhibiting its content without the need of any additional elements.
However, these patents fail to describe a canvas having a border capable of being transformed into a frame or shadowbox which is easy to use and efficient as is described in the present application. Further, these patents fail to provide a canvas capable of being transformed into a frame or shadowbox which has a removable tab portion as is described in the present application.